


Sugar, Creamer, and Kisses

by Axelsaywhat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelsaywhat/pseuds/Axelsaywhat
Summary: Gladio owns his own coffee shop and can't stop thinking about the beautiful man in glasses who comes in as a regular.





	Sugar, Creamer, and Kisses

King’s Shield Coffee. 

That's what it said at the top of the little hole-in-the-wall shop that Ignis stood in front of. Sounded kinda strange to him.  
He glanced down the street both ways along the sidewalk. No one but a few shoppers. His usual spot was packed now since they build giant housing complexes around it, and this place seemed quiet.  
That's what he wanted. Peace while writing. 

The man stepped inside, pushing the door which rang a small little bell in greeting. There was about from the back.

“Welcome! Be with you in a sec!”

Ignis silently sat down at a two person table near the large front window and looked around. It was quaint, with dark wooden floors and countertops. The tables were well kept and varnished. The owners must like camping. There was gear around the place such as walking sticks, backpacks on the wall, and lanterns hanging over the bar top. Definitely not the kind of place Ignis would hang around in but this day he would make an exception. He was at least glad to see the free WiFi sign on a nearby wall. 

So he began to write. He pulled out his laptop and immediately started clicking away. He was the only one in the shop right now so it was the only sound minus for what he assumed was the owner washing dishes in the back. 

After about 10 minutes, a very tall, very handsome, and quite beefy guy came walking out of a door. He looked around before his eyes landed on Ignis. He smiled a luminous grin and sauntered up, leaning slightly on the chair across from his customer. 

“Hey there. Gladiolus. People call me Gladio. What brings you to my fine establishment.”

“You are a coffee shop aren't you?”

“That I am.”

“May I have your dark roast of the day. Black please.”

Gladio stood up normally before smiling and nodding.  
“Coming right up.”

He headed to the bar top area and started brewing. He made everything fresh, Ignis noted as he watched him scooping beams and grinding them. He looked down at his paragraph that he had written and started skimming over it, checking for mistakes in grammar or changing wording.  
Five minutes later, Gladio returned, setting down the steaming mug on the wooden table with a satisfying thud. 

“Thank you.”

The tall man stood there until Ignis addressed him again, glancing up.  
“If there something you need?”

“Whatcha writin’?”

“A book I am working on.”

“About?”

“Cooking.”

Gladio scoffed and folded his arms.  
“Not what I was expecting.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses.  
“And what is it that you think I should be writing about?”

“I don't know. Philosophy?”

“Why is that.”

“You look real...proper. Smart. Like a college professor or somethin’.”

“Well, I do aim to teach at a culinary arts school.”

“Very cool.”  
He stood there for a second before turning and heading over to the counter again, getting a rag and wiping down whatever had dripped from making the recent cup of coffee. 

Ignis watched, noticing his demeanor and his looks. He was a very attractive man. Young. Maybe looked around the same age as he. Early 30’s. He had to be at least 6’2” and was very well built. Obviously worked out on his spare time. Could probably bench Ignis all day. He had long hair, tied back out of the way of his scarred face. It was a dark chocolate brown like his eyes and his chin and jawline had a perfect amount of stubble. He had an eagle tattoo along his arms and back, which you could see under his black tank top that he wore. He had a white apron on his hips and dark blue jeans with combat boots. The scar on his face interested Ignis. It was a fairly straight line starting above his left eyebrow and ran down to his lower cheek. 

The man in glasses let out a long sigh through his nose and looked back to his computer before reaching out to take his coffee in hand. Bringing it to his lips, he sipped the warm dark liquid. It burned down his throat and warmed his belly, the smooth taste as well as its delectable aroma added to its wonderful body. It was perfect. The best cup he had ever had honestly...and this was coming from a Culinary Arts school graduate. He had to say something. 

“Excuse me.”

Gladio looked up from the counter.  
“Yup.”

“...How did you make this?”

The tall tattooed man chuckled.  
“Can't spill my secrets. It's magic. Let's leave it at that.”

With a slightly frown of dissatisfaction with that answer, he continued writing and sipping his cup until he ran out of the perfect liquid. He looked down at the empty mug before he heard footsteps. Gladio was already filling it up again with a smirk on his face before walking back to clean some tables.

Ignis found himself observing the handsome man's figure as he worked.  
Maybe he could come here more often...especially if the view is particularly nice.

\---------------------------

“Back again I see. Can't get enough of me, can you Iggy.”

“I assure you, the coffee is the reason I am here.”

“Mhm.”

Four months later and Ignis was back...after being in that coffee shop at least 3 times a week. Gladio knew who he was now, giving him a nickname. He knew his usual and even very frequently gave him his order on the house. He sat down in his spot and opened his computer. 

“What page are ya on now?”

“157.”

Gladio whistled and smiled.  
“Movin’ along. How many recipes are in that pretty little head of yours.”

Ignis felt his face heat up slightly and he adjusted his glasses again awkwardly.  
“A lot.”

Gladio continued to work as Ignis wrote more. The large man could tell after a bit that the other was on a roll and decided not to disturb him.  
A couple hours passed by, the sun starting to sink lower and the golden rays of light washing the coffee shop with beautiful light. The deep wooden floors and tables shone, looking like a scene straight out of a romance movie. Ideal for dates, Ignis thought to himself as he clicked away. 

1 hour before closing. The place was clean.  
30 minutes before closing. Dishes were done.  
Closing.

Gladio stretched his strong long arms out and sighed.  
“Quittin' time!”

The shout startled Ignis from his concentration. He looked down at the time. 7:00. Outside the sun was starting to set, the orange and pink colors in the sky beautiful against the soft white clouds.

“Sorry. Gonna have to lock up. Unless you want to be locked in with me.”

Ignis looked at Gladio.  
“I am almost done with this chapter. Do you mind if I intrude a bit longer to finish? If not, I would not want to be a bother.”

Gladio waved a hand at him.  
“Not at all. Go ahead. Company would be nice anyways.”

Ignis was appreciative as he continued to type. The other man began to bring in plates as well as prepare for the new day tomorrow. Prepping coffee in canisters and different powered flavored as well as checking on stock and pastries in the freezer were all things that still needed to be done. Thankfully, Ignis finished early.  
This allowed his to do what he liked to do best: watch Gladio.

He always admired how handsome and trim he was. The large man always had a content smile on his face as he worked. He loved this place and you could tell. Ignis remembered that once he had mentioned that he would have loved to serve other foods minus pastries, which his sister Iris baked for the shop. 

“Gladio.”

“Hm?”

“Have you eaten today? Dinner I mean.”

“Naw. I usually catch a pizza at the place next door and bring it home though. Why?”

“...maybe I can teach you how to cook a little.”

Gladio stopped sweeping and looked at the other man who's cheeks were a bright red. He noticed, raising a brow and smiled that cocky grin.  
“I’d be honored, Iggy. I don't have much at all in the fridge here but I'd love to see you make something.”

“Alright then.”  
Ignis stood and shut his computer before heading towards the door to the back.  
“Is this where the stove is?”

Gladio held the door open politely and nodded. 

The shorter man walked in and looked around. Dear God this place needed a makeover. Desperately. You could tell that he didn't cook anything for himself otherwise the kitchen would be much less...grimey. He wrinkled his nose before rolling up his sleeves and started cleaning. Gladio came in and looked embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Shit. I forgot how much of a mess this was.”

“I'll get it in working order. You finish outside and then come back here.”

An hour passed by before Gladio had finished his work in the main area of the shop. He wiped the sweat from his brow and cracked his neck from side to side before heading to the back. What he saw made his eyes widen and his jaw drop. The place was completely spotless. It looked like a completely different kitchen...and there in the middle of it on his knees, scrubbing a rusty knob on the stove was beautiful lovely Ignis. 

Gladio smiled and leaned in the doorway.  
“Jesus I should just hire you.”

Ignis finished his work and stood up, testing the gas and the flame of the stove before setting his hands on his slender hips.  
“There. All done. She's in good enough condition now to operate.”  
He looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly.  
“Ready for your first lesson?”

Gladio couldn't help but feel giddy about this.  
“Hell yeah.”


End file.
